English Paper
by xSaphireRainsx
Summary: Kyle is helping Bebe with an english paper one late afternoon.  Short one-shot dabble thing. I suck at summary's Oh we'll KylexBebe Kybe.


"I have no idea were i'm going with this." Bebe Stevens slammed her pencil on the wooden table making a soft crashing sound ring out through the libreary. The girl was writing a English paper that was due the next day. It was a Thursday afternoon and the sun was setting making a soft pink glow come in through the windows. It had been a hot day and Bebe and her red head tutor, Kyle had been working on the paper since school let out. It was now about 8:00. The library would be closing soon. But Kyle's mother is a friend with the librarin. She knew Kyle and agreed to stay open a little later for the two. The English paper was a creative write. But the frizzy haired girl had no hope what so ever in her writing skills.  
>"Look." Said Kyle, "You know what you're doing. You told me the basic idea. There once was a girl who had every thing she could ever want. Perfect friends a perfect boyfriend. But then that all comes tumbiling down when her boyfriend dies. She becomes like a zombie and comets suicide because she says she has nothing to live for. Right? But then she doesn't because someone else pops into her life and turns it back around, you got it down you just don't know how to put it. Here let me help." The boy in the green hat put his hand on top of the blondes causing a blush to crawl on her face. He took there hands and begain to write with her, explaining the story as they went on. The story was halfway finished when the boy noticed the blush on the girls face. He smirked and they continued writing.<br>"Oh! I think iv'e got it. You know how in the beginning it said look for no fairy tale ending thats what we'll give them!" The young girl gleamed up at the boy. He had never liked her as much as this moment. The two young kids starred at each other for a gleaming minute of love and prosper when the frizzy haired girl quickly looked down the blush growing brighter. The two interacted and began to work once more while the old librearen watched the two with growing nostalgia inside of her. She rememberes the time when she once had puppy love. But that time of play and carelessness was now forgoten. These two, brought a smile onto her face. A smile once fogoten but was now found.  
>"That's a great idea, Bebe! I't makes them think they know what's to come but they really don't!" Kyle exclaimed. Bebe smiled up at the boy she liked.<br>"You really think so?" The girl called out. Kyle nodded and Bebe went back to work. With a curious boy looking over her shoulder. Eventually the girl proclaimed done. The blue eyed girl stood up and smiled up at the boy. "Thanks Kyle. I think i'm going to pass." The spent what seemed like hours but was mere seconds like that. When the girl began to pick up her pencils and papers. The librearien was still looking at them when the boy looked at her. The white haired woman gave him a knowing nod. Once the blonde had all her suplies she began to walk out of the libreary and go home for the evening. She had a smile on her face as she clutched her things close. While the librearin and boy looked at one another she mouthed, 'don't let love slip away. Go get her boy.' They smiled and he ran of to go get Bebe.  
>"Hey Bebe, do you mind if I walk you home?" Kyle called out. The girl span around on her heels a genuine smile on her face.<br>"Yeah! Sure Ky." Bebe began to walk with Kyle beside her side. 'This is the way it should be'. Bebe thought as they continued there moonlit walk. 'Just me and Ky under the moonlight.' She glanced over at the boy who was caught red handed looking over at her. He looked down and blushed. A grin placing on his slinder lips. He was thinking the same thing as her. When the young Jew stopped and looked over to her .  
>"Bebe, I need to ask you something." His blush was growing brighter as Bebe stopped and turned to face him.<br>"Yeah? Shoot." She hugged her books closer to her chest as rocked back and forth on her heels in anticipation.  
>"Will you go out with me some time?" The boy rubbed the back of his neck as feelings of regret and thought of regection ran though his mind. He gulped and squeezed his eyes shut.<br>" 'Course Ky! I would love too." Together they continued to walk home hand 'n hand. Finally that day ended and they were at the Stevens household.

"We'll goodnig-" In mid sentence Bebe inturrupted him with a gentle kiss on the cheek."  
>"Good night Bro-fro" The blonde haired girl happily skipped inside leaving the dazed little boy to rub his cheek with his hand and stare after the girl.<br>"Goodnight Bebe." With that said and Bebe gone Kyle happily, walked home.

** The End~!**

_

Authors Note: Short and sweet just the way I like it! I love this pairing. It's adorable. Aww young love over a English paper. Actually I started writing this when I was stuck (and still am) on a fanfic about Red. So actually I just spoiled it.:P Oh we'll maybe i'll Finnish it one day...I hope you liked it. It was my first 3rd person story, sorry if it wasn't the best. Don't flame me too bad. Just kidding. I like it I hope you did too~!This is xSaphireRainsx signing off. 


End file.
